Ela
by Tehss
Summary: Konoha se encontra devastada após o ressurgimento da Kyuubi. Sakura recebe uma missão arriscada, mas que somente ela poderá cumprir. "Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, Sakura." Ela estava errada ― em todas as maneiras."Não...eu preciso."
1. Capítulo I

**Olá pessoas! Essa é minha primeira fanfic depois de séculos sem escrever. Eu tive esse idéia depois de ler uma fanfic em inglês (que agora me fugiu o nome) que o final me deixou a desejar. Então eu resolvi escrever essa daqui. **

**Eu espero que vocês gostem.**

**Observação: o anime/manga Naruto não me pertence.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ela<strong>

Capítulo I

O caos que se instalou na vila era assustador. Em questão de segundos, o centro da cidade estava completamente destruído. Não havia distinção entre casas, lojas e restaurantes. Até onde o raio de visão ia, a única coisa vista era estilhaços e poeira. O ar denso pesava nos ombros dos ninjas presentes. A sensação de impotência não precisava ser dita, cada pessoa presente podia senti-la. A vila sendo destruída através de batalhas devastadoras e a única coisa que eles podiam fazer era socorrer os feridos e evitar o campo de batalha. Os mais fracos se distanciavam cada vez mais e mais das lutas, esperando somente pelo fim das mesmas. E silenciosamente almejando que no final, tudo ficasse bem, mesmo sabendo que esse desejo era quase impossível.

Num ataque surpresa, Akatsuki finalmente invadiu Konoha, com o único objetivo de capturar a besta de nove caudas. O inusitado ataque despertou curiosidades do porque um movimento tão arriscado do grupo de nukenins. Mas a vila, sendo pega desprevenida, não estava com suas defesas bem preparadas, causando certo furor inicial. Com a desordem logo controlada pelos jounnins presentes, a invasão dos nukenins era agora, lastimosamente, um dos menores problemas a ser resolvido. Enquanto lutas mortais eram travadas entre ninjas de Konoha e os Akatsuki, outra luta não muito distante também causava problemas.

**o**

**O  
><strong>

**o  
><strong>

O pior temor de todos estava prestes a se realizar. O Jinchuuriki estava a ponto de perder por completo o controle de sua consciência. Encurralado pela Akatsuki, o ódio de sua vila sendo destruída e sua vida sendo ameaçada dominava seu corpo, o chakra maligno da raposa, mais uma vez, tentava sobrepor o seu. O loiro sofria em uma intensa luta de autocontrole. A cor vermelha ofuscando seus olhos azuis e a sobrealma negra invadindo seu corpo, causando sequenciais explosões de chakra.

Apesar do pavor de ter o demônio tentando domar seu corpo, o shinobi não negava que, naquele momento, sua única chance de luta seria com a ajuda da raposa. Infelizmente, seu treinamento para controlar a Kyuubi ainda não havia terminado, e ele se sentia um fraco por isso. Fraco por não poder controlar seu próprio ser.

Com o decorrer da batalha, e vários ataques vindos dos nukenins, o descontrole de sua mente aumentava. O ódio e o pânico invadindo cada célula de seu corpo, seus pensamentos se tornando cada vez mais turvos. Com sua visão sendo progressivamente dominada, o garoto já começava a não conseguir mais distinguir inimigos de amigos.

O bijuu começou a tomar forma. A repressão da energia maligna se esvaia por completo. Já quase não possuindo mais características humanas, o ser, agora revestido de chakra negro atacava a todos e a tudo que cruzava seu caminho. O selo em seu abdômen pulsava e brilhava como se estivesse lutando para ser quebrado.

Akatsukis, vendo o descontrole da situação perceberam que não poderiam continuar com seu plano. A criatura estava muito arisca para ser capturada, o poder do demônio estava muito além de seus limites. Aparentemente, o julgamento inicial dos nukenins sobre o Jinchuuriki estava errado. Eles não esperavam encontrar um garoto que pudesse resistir a tanto poder que a Kyuubi exercia.

O plano mal formulado, que era simplesmente constituído de um ataque surpresa na vila havia tomado proporções erradas. A pressa lhes havia impedido de cogitarem melhor e a imprudência havia tomado conta do grupo.

Levemente arrependidos da falta de cautela, os nikenins tentaram bater em retirada, mas antes de pensarem em se mover, foram atingidos pelas caudas do bijuu. Espalhados pelo chão, sofrendo com as ulcerações do chakra massivo da besta, eles se levantaram com dificuldade e iniciaram seu caminho apressado para longe da vila.

Ao longo de sua corrida para longe da batalha, ponderando sobre o resultado de seus ataques, todos os membros do grupo estavam com uma mesma linha de pensamento em sua mente. A ideia inicial havia escapado do planejado, mas eles estavam satisfeitos com o resultado. Um ataque da Kyuubi iria enfraquecer ainda mais a vila. E a descoberta do grande poder que o demônio de nove caudas possuía, eles não imaginavam ser tanto, também os surpreenderam. Tudo pode não ter ocorrido como eles haviam presumido, mas o resultado final os agradaram. Afinal de contas, a Akatsuki não cometia erros.

**o**

**O  
><strong>

**o  
><strong>

Perto dali, uma história paralela acontecia sem que ninguém soubesse. Um shinobi havia retornado à sua cidade natal. Mas não com o objetivo que todos esperariam, e sim para assassinar uma das pessoas que haviam destruído sua família. O vingador mirava seus olhos frios no homem a sua frente. Os dois ofegantes, sabiam que essa era a batalha final. Um dos dois iria morrer, ali e agora. Uma explosão de chakra demoníaco foi ouvida pelos dois. Aproveitando o segundo de descuido que o homem teve, o vingador, num golpe de sorte, terminou sua batalha. Logo em seguida desmoronando exausto no chão.

Seus companheiros, que também estavam envolvidos em batalhas, se apressaram em socorrê-lo. Um deles o envolveu pelo braço, levantando-o lentamente. Ao abrir seus olhos, a única coisa que pode ver foi à destruição e o denso chakra vermelho. Mas rapidamente tampando sua visão, um braço estava na sua frente. Sua companheira de equipe o oferecia para que ele o abocanhasse e aproveitasse o poder da ruiva para curar seus ferimentos. Infelizmente, devido à falta de chakra da garota, ela só pôde curar alguns poucos ferimentos. O suficiente para mantê-lo consciente.

**o**

**O  
><strong>

**o  
><strong>

Longe dali, em uma colina, uma rosada observava a guerra a sua frente com olhos cansados e pesarosos. O desejo de que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo não deixava sua cabeça. Ela já havia fechado suas pestanas várias vezes na tentativa de acordar. Mas todas as vezes que abria seus olhos, a decepção tomava conta de sua face. Sua visão fixa em certo pedaço da vila, onde ela sabia que seu antigo amigo de equipe, e conseqüentemente Jinchuuriki, estava.

Ela testemunhava de longe a raposa de nove caudas, que enlouquecida pelo ódio e descontrole destruía tudo que via a sua frente sem nenhum receio. Uma tristeza imensa dominava o coração da garota, que sabia que o loiro iria ficar devastado quando descobrisse que a devastação da vila estava carregada em suas mãos.

Lembranças de vários momentos em que passou junto de seu amigo, várias vezes em que ele a protegeu e protegeu a vila com sua vida cruzavam em sua mente. Sua visão começando a ficar turva pela incessante vontade de chorar e seu corpo pesado pela missão que havia acabado de receber.

"Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, Sakura."

Ela estava errada ―em todas as maneiras. As duas sabiam que não havia mais ninguém que poderia fazer o que ela estava prestes a fazer. Havia pouco tempo restante, e _se_ realmente houve alguém mais que poderia fazer isso, ela era a única agora. O som agudo de um rugido dominou seus ouvidos.

"Não...eu preciso."

Tsunade olhou para ela rapidamente, antes de entregar-lhe uma kunai. A garota olhou para a arma que possuía inscrições reluzentes que pulsavam. Ouvindo sua mentora suspirar, ela a mira em sua visão.

"Quando você se aproximar dele, para poder sobreviver ao seu chakra, terá que usar o jutsu que te ensinei." Os olhos petrificados permaneciam em sua estudante.

Sakura sabia exatamente sobre o que ela estava falando. O jutsu proibido. O jutsu de restauração que forçava todas as suas células a trabalharem dez vezes mais rápido que o normal, para que seu corpo se curasse rapidamente. O jutsu que, ao mesmo tempo em que curava seu corpo, o forçava tanto que poderia entrar em colapso.

Sem esse jutsu, seria quase impossível de se aproximar do bijuu agora. O chakra da raposa estava tão destruidor, que qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse, teria seu corpo retalhado. Sua missão dependia de sua sobrevivência agora.

Com o olhar vidrado no chão, a kunoichi permaneceu pensativa por um tempo, perdida em seus próprios devaneios enquanto sua mentora a observava. E com um sorriso fraco, voltou seus olhos para sua mentora.

"Adeus, Shishou."

Tsunade acenou com sua cabeça. As palavras que queria dizer morrendo em sua boca. O que ela poderia dizer? Restava alguma coisa que poderia ser dita? Estava ela certa em mandar sua pupila para uma missão tão arriscada? Sua aluna mais promissora, sua amiga, sua _filha_, Sakura . E quando ela viu a rósea se virar para partir, agarrou seu pulso.

"Você sabe que se houvesse qualquer outra pessoa para fazer isso, eu não pediria para você fazê-lo." A voz levemente tremula invadindo seus ouvidos. O barulho de metal contra metal nunca acabando. "Você sabe, não sabe?"

Eram somente elas nesse momento. Os olhos fixos uma na outra. Não havia mais nenhum som. Não havia ninguém no radio. Não havia mais nenhum contato. Somente elas.

"Você sabe que só uma pessoa em que ele confia, que possuí um forte vínculo com ele, pode fazer isso." A voz chorosa novamente. "Kakashi está desaparecido e Jiraya..." Os olhos já marejados por suas palavras. "A Kyuubi ainda não o dominou por completo, mas irá. Quando você se aproximar dele, introduza a kunai em seu selo. A..." Ela pareceu pausar por um momento para juntar forças para dizer essas palavras. "A força do chakra será tão imensa que poderá _te_ _matar._"

Sakura sabia que as chances de sobreviver eram remotas. Uma batalha contra o chakra da raposa era uma batalha perdida. Mesmo usando o jutsu de restauração, seria preciso um golpe do destino para que ela sobrevivesse.

"Mas você é a única que pode fazer isso. "Tsunade falou novamente, como que se tentasse consolar a si mesma. "Naruto irá sobreviver..." _Espero que isso seja o suficiente para você._ Palavras não ditas, mas implícitas em seu olhar.

Sakura baixou sua cabeça. Sua franja tapando seus olhos levemente úmidos e avermelhados. Tsunade sentiu uma dor atingir seu âmago ao assistir a triste cena. Mas a garota levantou sua cabeça no segundo seguinte, com um largo sorriso em seu rosto. A rosada alargou um pouco mais seu sorriso, mas seus olhos brilhavam resignação e angústia.

"Eu aceito minha última missão, Hokage-sama."

Ao som das palavras de sua aluna, uma dor percorreu seu estômago. Mas logo limpando seu rosto de qualquer emoção, ela retorna o olhar para a rosada.

"Você irá direto ao seu objetivo. Você não irá parar para curar ninguém, não importa se for sua própria mãe que estiver morrendo. Você não é mais uma médica-nin, pelo menos não hoje. Você é uma Kunoichi de Konohogakure com uma missão em mãos. Você irá eliminar qualquer obstáculo. A Akatsuki bateu em retirada, mas parece que eles ainda não saíram da vila. Use qualquer coisa para terminar isso ― proibido ou não.

"Hai!" Sakura aceitou em um sussurro.

A kunai que estava em suas mãos foi guardada em sua bolsa. Olhando uma ultima vez para os olhos âmbares de sua tutora, ela caminhou e parou no final do penhasco observando a desordem em sua volta.

"Eu irei mandar reforços para você, Shishou." Sakura mal tentou esconder a finalidade em sua voz. Não viu utilidade, já que sabia que esse provavelmente seria seu momento final. Ela hesitou, mas decidiu contra mais palavras, e pulou direto contra a destruição.

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

__Reviews sempre alimentam a criatividade =3_  
><em>


	2. Capítulo II

**Olá pessoas!**

**Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo, saindo quentinho do forno! **

**Espero que vocês gostem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ela<strong>

Capítulo II

A sola de suas sandálias deixavam marcas distintas na terra em que a rosada percorria. Seu olhar fixo no rumo que devia seguir, na tentativa de ignorar os gritos e gemidos de socorro que escutava. Não havia tempo para se preocupar com os corpos mutilados sob seus pés. Mentalmente, ela pedia perdão aos enfermos que cruzavam seu caminho. Lembrando das palavras de sua tutora, ela juntava forças para não parar e ajudar os feridos – não seria nada mais que sua obrigação – e cumprir seu único objetivo.

'_Você não irá parar para curar ninguém, não importa se for sua própria mãe que estiver morrendo. Você não é mais uma médica-nin, pelo menos não hoje. Você é uma Kunoichi de Konohogakure com uma missão em mãos.' _

Estreitando os olhos, a rosada continuou seu caminho em passos apreçados. Absorta em seus pensamentos, ela quase não escutou os chamados de seu nome.

"Sakura!"

A garota se virou na direção em que o som veio. Mas um sentimento de dúvida surgiu em seu rosto. Ino estava jogada no chão à sua frente, enquanto uma nukenin que acompanhava os Akatsuki lhe direcionava o olhar. Vendo o quão machucada sua amiga estava a rósea formou sua posição de combate. Mas assim que afrontou os olhos de sua inimiga, percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

"Olá testuda!" Ino havia usado seu jutsu para dominar a mente da nukenin. "Lindo dia, não acha?" O tom de ironia e desalento não sendo resguardado.

"Porquinha–" A rósea respondeu em um fio de voz. Encarando-a com um olhar melancólico ela logo se lembrou do tempo que estava perdendo. "Ino, Tsunade firmou posição na parte norte da cidade. Retorne imediatamente para lá e leve o máximo de nins de Konoha que você conseguir!"

A kunoichi, que estava controlando o corpo de uma ninja que aparentemente era uma nukenin do país da Água, simplesmente acenou sua cabeça com o comando. Andando alguns metros, ela recolheu seu próprio corpo em seu colo – por mais estranho que isso sempre pareceu – e fez indícios de que ia iniciar seu caminho. Mas parou abruptamente quando percebeu que a rosada não a iria acompanhar.

"Aonde você vai?" Ino perguntou, mantendo seus olhos fixos na rósea. Uma ponta de preocupação surgiu em sua mente quando percebeu o leve contorcer de seus pulsos.

A rosada, que já estava de costas para Ino, torceu ligeiramente seu corpo para trás a ponto de poder olhar nos olhos de sua amiga/rival de longa data. E com um sorriso resignado em seus lábios ela disse a única coisa que pode pensar naquele momento.

"Não se preocupe..." E começou novamente sua corrida contra o tempo. Os gritos de sua amiga se distanciando cada vez mais.

"Sakura! O que você está fazendo? Aí é perigoso! – SAKURA!" Percebendo que seus protestos não estavam fazendo efeito, Ino sussurrou para si. "Por Kami, o que você vai fazer?"

**o**

**O**

**o**

Ao longo de sua corrida, o ar ia ficando cada vez mais espesso. O chakra da bijuu oprimindo cada vez mais o seu corpo. A cidade se tornando cada vez mais em ruínas. Chegando onde a Kyuubi estava, a visão apavorante refreou a kunoichi por um momento. Ela se sentiu como se estivesse vendo o próprio demônio em carne e osso à sua frente – não que este pudesse ser considerado alguma coisa além.

O ser que estava lá não era mais Naruto. Ao meio de uma cratera, ainda andando sobre duas pernas com o corpo curvado para frente e braços cumpridos pendendo preguiçosamente, ele já possuía seis caudas distintas. A energia negro-avermelhada cobrindo seu corpo como uma segunda pele, já não era mais possível ver a tez do shinobi. As orelhas se encontravam no topo de sua cabeça, como se fossem chifres. Seus olhos e sua boca eram lacunas luminosas. Arqueando o corpo para traz, a bijuu soltou um rugido asqueroso rumo ao céu.

A garota não conseguia se mover. Não sabia se era por puro pânico ou hesitação. Nunca em sua vida ela havia visto tal atrocidade. E por um momento, ela permaneceu ali, parada, atônita, sem saber o que fazer. Sem saber como agir.

Um ANBU havia surgido na frente da criatura, tentando impedir seus avanços. O olhar odioso lançado sobre o jounnin o fez perceber que esse foi um movimento arriscado. A Kyuubi, não parecendo se importar muito com a presença à sua frente, escancarou sua boca abarrotada de dentes pontiagudos e iniciou a formação de uma esfera negra de energia. A kunoichi percebendo que isso não só mataria o homem, mas também poderia destruir o que restava de Konoha, gritou.

"NARUTO!"

Ferozmente a Kyuubi estalou o olhar em sua direção, dando conta de sua presença. Um frio percorreu sua espinha, quando os olhos reluzentes se fixaram aos seus, sua boca formando um sorriso demoníaco. A rósea estremeceu, sentindo-se como o próximo alvo.

**o**

**O**

**o**

"Tsunade-sama, de acordo com nossas informações, a Akatsuki e os nukenins que os acompanhavam então se retirando da vila." Shikamaru disse quase que tediosamente, como se a notícia fosse sem importância. "Vários ninjas estão machucados. Os médicos não estão conseguindo atender a todos. Alguns ANBU's ainda estão desaparecidos e as defesas estão enfraquecidas." Terminou com um suspiro.

"Hai." A Hokage respondeu exausta, com seus olhos ainda vidrados na direção que sua pupila tomou.

"Por pior que isso possa parecer, acho que tivemos sorte. Não sei quanto tempo mais agüentaríamos se eles continuassem aqui." Disse o garoto, lembrando dos vários ninjas que foram enviados em missões naquela semana. "Mas ainda temos que resolver o caso da Kyuubi. Se não fizermos nada, ele irá destruir a cidade."

O ninja percebeu uma leve contração nos olhos da mulher, enquanto ela virava seu corpo na direção oposta, como se estivesse se recusando a olhar para o local. Seus olhos levemente marejados.

"O fator Kyuubi já está para ser resolvido." O peso em sua voz indicava que alguma coisa estava errada.

"O que está acontecendo por lá?" O jounnin com o rabo-de-cavalo pergunta, enquanto fitava o horizonte.

"Um nin capacitado já foi enviado para resolver o problema." A resposta num tom melancólico – mais do que ela esperava.

Shikamaru, percebendo a hesitação nas palavras da Hokage, desconfiou que algo estava errado. E logo quando ia tentar extrair informações da loira, ele avistou sua companheira de equipe sendo carregada por uma kunoichi desconhecida. A preocupação desaparecendo de sua face quando ele notou que ela estava fazendo uso de seu jutsu.

Acompanhada de alguns outros ninjas, a garota tomou impulso para encontrar com os dois. Ao vê-los, Ino desfez seu jutsu rapidamente, deixando o corpo desacordado da nin no chão e voltando para o seu próprio. Assim terminado, a garota indicou direções para onde os outros ninjas deviam seguir. E logo com a saída destes, ela começou a desandar em palavras.

"Hokage-sama, eu encontrei com a Sakura no meu caminho para cá. Ela estava correndo em direção ao Naruto. Será que ela não sabe o perigo que está correndo? Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa! Ele pode matá-la! –"

A mais velha ergueu sua mão, em um gesto de leve irritação, para que a loira parasse de falar por um momento.

"Eu sei." Ela disse, seca.

E nesse exato instante, um estalo percorreu a mente de Shikamaru.

"Ela é a nin que você enviou?" O garoto perguntou, levemente exaltado. Ino, como que não querendo acreditar que isso poderia ser verdade, olhou incrédula para os dois. Seus olhos deslocando entre a Hokage e seu companheiro de equipe.

"Shizune!" Tsunade chamou a garota assim que a viu. Ino e Shikamaru se encararam, estranhando a reação da mulher.

"Sim, Hokage-sama?"

"Aproveite que você está indo para as tendas e leve esses dois com você." E apontou para Ino e Shikamaru. "Eles precisam de atendimento médico. E leve também essa nukenin para as tendas de interrogatório." Disse rígida, agindo assim para evitar confrontos sobre suas decisões.

"Mas – mas, Tsunade-sama! A Sakura–" Ino começou a protestar, mas parou abruptamente quando percebeu ser agarrada pelo braço e arrastada para longe dali. "Shizune, o que está acontecendo?"

"Por favor, compreendam. Essa decisão foi mais difícil para Hogake do que vocês imaginam..." Shizune sussurrou, enquanto puxava os dois nins. E assim olhou para trás uma última vez para ver os olhos angustiados de sua mestra.

Shizune sabia que a loira estava sofrendo por sua inutilidade naquele momento. Sofrendo por ter de colocar a vida de sua aluna, sua quase filha, em risco. Sofrendo por ter que depender dela. Sofrendo por saber que única coisa que ela podia fazer naquele momento era esperar e torcer pelo melhor.

**o**

**O**

**o**

"Alguma coisa estranha está acontecendo." Karin disse em uma arfada, enquanto olhava na direção do chakra massivo.

"Do que você está falando?" O garoto-tubarão perguntou, se remexendo para tentar encontrar uma posição melhor para apoiar o corpo debilitado de Sasuke.

"Aquele chakra", disse apontando para onde a Kyuubi se encontrava, "parece que está tentando retroceder, mas não está conseguindo."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" O shinobi de cabelos negros perguntou, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

"Eu não sei como explicar direito. Mas parece que o chakra da raposa está, de alguma maneira, tentando se controlar. Mas por ser uma quantidade tão abundante, ele simplismente não consegue." A ruiva repondeu, analiticamente.

"E por quê?"

"Porque, o quê?" Karin perguntou, olhando para Suigetsu e vendo-o revirar os olhos.

"Porque o chakra está tentando se controlar?" O garoto levantou a voz, levemente irritando.

"Ah! Eu não sei dizer." Exclamou. "A única coisa que eu sei é que uma outra presença está se aproximando. Alguém que consegue controlar seu chakra em exímias proporções."

"Você consegue saber o controle que alguém possuí sobre o chakra?" Suigetsu perguntou novamente.

"Não duvide de minhas habilidades, seu idiota!" A garota esbravejou. "Só porque você é um inútil, não significa que eu também seja!" Vendo que eles iriam começar uma discussão – novamente – Juugo resolveu se pronunciar.

"O que ele está fazendo lá?"

"Ele quem?"

"A pessoa que você acabou de falar!" O ninja de cabelos prateados disse alterado, perdendo a paciência. "Depois eu que sou o idiota!" Fungou.

A garota, percebendo seu erro, não retrucou o insulto. Simplesmente respirou fundo e começou a falar.

"Deve estar tentando impedir a completa ressurreição da Kyuubi." Disse a ruiva, consertando seus óculos. "Apesar de eu achar que deve ser meramente impossível alguém se aproximar dela agora." E vendo os olhos de seus companheiros mirados sobre ela, continua. "O chakra está tão destrutivo, que qualquer pessoa que se aproximar poderá ser morta. Seu corpo se desintegrará lentamente, devido o poder massivo do chakra."

Gritos são ouvidos quando uma explosão ocorre. Corpos, árvores e cascalhos são arremessados para todos os lados.

"O que foi isso?" Suigetsu perguntou apreensivo, protegendo o rosto com os braços. Seus companheiros imitando o gesto.

"Parece que a Kyuubi está perdendo o controle..." Disse a garota, entre os dentes. "É melhor sairmos daqui!"

Mas antes de começarem a se mover, Sasuke, sentindo uma presença conhecida, se virou na direção da Kyuubi. Seus olhos se arregalando discretamente.

**o**

**O**

**o**

"NARUTO–!"

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>

.

.

.

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas.**

** E obrigada pelas reviews, agradeço de coração.**

_Vocês sabiam que reviews alimentam a inspiração? =3_


	3. Capítulo III

**Sim, eu sei que eu demorei. Mas foi por uma boa causa. Eu fiquei muito feliz com o resultado desse capítulo. =D  
>Espero que vocês gostem. =3<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ela<strong>

Capítulo III

_Ferozmente a Kyuubi estalou o olhar em sua direção, dando conta de sua presença. Um frio percorreu sua espinha, quando os olhos reluzentes se fixaram aos seus, sua boca formando um sorriso demoníaco. A rósea estremeceu, sentindo-se como o próximo alvo._

"_NARUTO–!"_

**o**

**O**

**o**

O medo a paralisou.

Com um leve movimentar do braço direito, a Kyuubi lançou uma lâmina de chakra em direção ao ANBU, desacordando-o instantaneamente. Sem tirar os olhos dela. Logo, ele começou a caminhar. Passos pesados e vagarosos em direção a kunoichi. E a garota se manteve lá, intacta, os olhos firmes fixos nas lacunas luminosas que a encaravam.

"Naruto", sua voz parecia não sair de tão fraca, "eu sei que você está aí. Por favor, Naruto..."

A cada passo dado ela estremecia.

"Tente se controlar! Está tudo bem agora, Konoha está segura novamente!" A voz já chorosa.

E ele se aproximava cada vez mais e mais.

"Naruto, por favor, não faça isso..." Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

Suas patas fincando na terra seca como se pesassem toneladas.

"Naruto–"

Até que ela sentiu. Seus olhos se arregalaram com a sensação. E ao olhar para seu braço, a rosada percebeu que seu receio estava certo. Sua pele começou, lenta e dolorosamente, a se desprender de seu corpo. O chakra da raposa já estava surtindo efeito. '_Droga!_', ela pensou, levando sua mão para cobrir a recente ulceração de seu membro. Ele ainda estava muito distante para que ela começasse a usar o jutsu. Se o iniciasse agora, ela provavelmente não iria resistir a tempo de selar a Kyuubi.

E foi como se a dor latejante que percorria seu corpo a tivesse acordado. Ela estava lá por um único objetivo, e um objetivo só. '_Não acredito que fui idiota o suficiente para tentar conversar com ele'_, zombou de si mesma. E a determinação estampou em se rosto. _'Tenho que arrumar uma maneira de me aproximar rapidamente sem que ele me veja... '_. Mas essa tarefa não iria ser tão fácil, já que a Kyuubi parecia não querer tirar os olhos dela enquanto caminhava lentamente em sua direção. _'Antes de qualquer coisa, vou testar suas habilidades. '_

Logo após pensar isso, a garota formou alguns selos com as mãos e uma nuvem de fumaça surgiu envolvendo seu corpo, mas quando a fumaça se dissipou ela continuou lá no mesmo lugar. Só que a Kyuubi não se pareceu enganar, usou sua cauda para atacar a garota e virou seu corpo para trás para encontrar a verdadeira rosada. _'Tsk! Pelo jeito, substituição por clones não vai adiantar. ' _Mas, no fundo, a garota já sabia que não era párea para a Kyuubi. Seria estúpido pensar que ela poderia realmente lutar contra a força e a velocidade de uma bijuu.

Mas um ninja não era feito somente disso. A rósea sabia que inteligência era, também, um fator importante dentro de uma batalha. Talvez o mais importante. E era por isso que várias horas vagas de sua vida foram tomadas em estudos. Estratégias e pensamentos rápidos eram tão importantes quanto um corpo ativo.

Com a personalidade impulsiva da Kyuubi, a kunoichi sabia que a raposa agia várias vezes antes de pensar. E ela poderia usar isso a seu favor. E assim, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. _'Já que não posso ganhar no físico, o jeito é partir para o emocional. ' _

**o**

**O**

**o**

"Sasuke-kun?" A ruiva lhe chamou pela, o que parecia ser, quarta vez. "Tem alguma coisa errada? Está tudo bem?"

Os olhos negros ainda presos no local. "Hn." Estreitou o olhar. "Não é nada."

"Sasuke-kun? Por um momento você pareceu–"

"Já disse que não é nada!" Explodiu.

A ruiva engasgou com a reação de seu amado. Os outros dois companheiros estranharam seu comportamento, mas não deram muita importância. Eles estavam em uma situação crítica, perder o controle não seria tão anormal. Até mesmo para Sasuke. Ou era isso o que queriam acreditar.

"Acho melhor sairmos daqui, se não quisermos ser mortos." Suigetsu falou com desgosto. Não era de seu feitio fugir de batalhas, mas todos os fatores estavam contra eles. Sasuke estava completamente debilitado, Karin mal conseguia se mover, Juugo parecia exausto e ele estava completamente sem forças. Sem contar com a Kyuubi enlouquecida a poucos quilômetros de distancia. Definitivamente não eram seus melhores momentos.

"Se seguirmos naquela direção", a ruiva apontou, "provavelmente não iremos encontrar nenhum nin no caminho e conseguiremos sair da vila mais rapidamente." Disse, fazendo uso de sua técnica sensorial.

"Então vamos." Juugo se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

E todos saltaram na direção apontada pela ruiva. Mas Sasuke hesitou. Alguma coisa o estava incomodado, mas ele não sabia o que. Um sentimento estranho revirava seu estômago. O que o deixava mais confuso era que ele nunca havia se sentido assim na vida. Ou talvez, _quase_ nunca.

Enervado com a agitação estranha que seu inconsciente estava proporcionando, ele queria que aquela sensação cessasse. E olhando apático para trás, onde a Kyuubi estava, o nin de cabelos corvo virou seu corpo e começou uma corrida diante seu novo rumo.

"Hey Sasuke! Aonde você vai?" O prateado gritou.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

**o**

**O**

**o**

A rósea estava arfando de cansaço. Essa luta estava se tornando mais difícil do que imaginava. A Kyuubi parecia não vacilar em seus ataques. A raposa estava disposta a matá-la. E isso dificultava um pouco para o lado da kunoichi, já que seu objetivo não era o mesmo. Todas as tentativas de buscar algum ponto fraco dentro de seu oponente foram frustradas. A rósea estava começando a acreditar que seu plano era falho.

Seu corpo já estava começando a se desgastar. O cansaço já estava começando a afetar suas reações. Suas pernas fraquejando a cada desvio que ela fazia para não ser atingida. E a raposa a atacava uma vez atrás da outra, parecendo incansável. Os esforços da rosada em contra-ataques pareciam ser em vão. A Kyuubi parecia estar brincando com ela. Usando-a para algum tipo de diversão doentia. Ela precisava surgir com uma nova estratégia, e rápido, se não quisesse ser morta.

Foi então que uma nova idéia emergiu em sua cabeça. Sorrindo em determinação a kunoichi concentrou uma certa quantidade de chakra em seu punho e socou o chão, fazendo com que uma enorme nuvem de poeira se levantasse. E ocultou seu chakra ao ponto de que não pudesse mais ser percebido. Ela podia sentir os olhos agitados da Kyuubi percorrendo o local a fim de tentar localizá-la meio à desordem.

Encobrida entre a poeira a garota meteu a mão em sua pochete, puxou algumas senbons e as preencheu com chakra. Tentando mirar em alguns pontos vitais ela atirou em direção a Kyuubi, mas a mesma desviou facilmente de seu ataque. Rapidamente a juubi pôs-se a correr em direção que o ataque veio, parando abruptamente no local onde a rósea deveria estar. Mas ela não estava lá. Foi então que um som lhe chamou a atenção.

"Dobe..."

E o Jinchuuriki virou ferozmente sua cabeça para a direita, na direção que a voz veio. Uma sombra distorcida se formava meio a poeira que ainda permanecia alta. Se aproximando cada vez mais e mais.

"Sendo enganado por uma ninja tão fraca. Patético."

A nuvem de poeira se dissipando vagarosamente. E foi então que ele pôde ver. Parado a certa distância estava _ele_. E pela primeira vez, o Jinchuuriki ficou sem reação. Estendido diante seus olhos estava seu amigo e traidor. Seu _quase_ irmão. Sasuke.

Perplexo, a raposa ficou estática ao ver aquela pessoa ali. Sua mente, que antes era um turbilhão, se tornou vazia. Era como se um clarão tivesse explodido frente seus olhos. Como se seu inconsciente estivesse em branco. Sentimentos diversos se embaralhando em seu âmago. Uma ânsia surgindo em seu interior. Uma urgente vontade de matá-lo contrapondo-se com a vontade de salvá-lo.

Agarrando sua nuca entre as mãos, Naruto se curvou para frente e soltou um rugido asqueroso, na esperança de que o caos de seus pensamentos desaparecesse. Mas ao levantar seu olhar suplicante, lá estava o shinobi de cabelos negros encarando-o com desdém, como se ele fosse nada. Um ninguém. Sua face sem qualquer emoção.

A Kyuubi sabia que alguma coisa estava fora do lugar. Ele não via sentido no que estava acontecendo. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo estava errado. Mas em sua mente odiosa, não havia nada mais importante do que destruição. Palavras sujas brotavam em seus pensamentos, tentando convencer a si mesmo em atacar o nukenin. Mas o loiro estava tão perdido que ele permaneceu paralisado, enquanto sua aura negra aumentava.

"Tch!" Pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "O mesmo idiota de sempre. Como espera se tornar um Hokage, se não consegue nem ao menos se controlar. Destruindo a cidade que gostaria de reger." Um sorriso de escárnio surgiu em seu rosto após proferir, vagarosamente, palavras tão duras.

Era claro de que Sasuke estava tentando enfurecê-lo. Mas o loiro não sabia por quê. Talvez para tentar capturar a Kyuubi. Não, não poderia ser! Mas a Akatsuki estava a poucos momentos na cidade. Talvez ele estivesse ajudando os criminosos. Essa seria a explicação mais plausível para a presença do nukenin em Konoha. E isso partia o coração de Naruto. Saber que talvez seu, uma vez, amigo e rival tivesse mudado completamente. Irreversivelmente. E que, _talvez,_ ele nunca fosse voltar.

O ódio em seu peito crescia descontroladamente. Por conta disso, mais uma cauda pôde ser vista se formando. O chakra obscuro criando uma densa camada sobre sua silhueta avermelhada. E foi só olhar mais uma vez para os olhos negros, cheios de desprezo, que o Jinchuuriki não conseguiu mais se controlar. E se lançou em direção seu, mais novo, oponente.

Com uma velocidade absurda, o Jinchuuriki desapareceu da visão do nukenin. Apreensivo com subto movimento da raposa, o shinobi entrou em formação de defesa. Mas não fez nenhum movimento quando ela surgiu em sua frente. A Kyuubi notou que seus olhos pareciam quase que receosos. E por um momento ela estranhou a falta de reação de seu oponente, vindo de Sasuke, era algo realmente estranho. Mas logo esses pensamentos fugiram de sua cabeça quando ela viu uma brecha para atacar.

Com um movimento ligeiro, a Kyuubi cravou suas garras no abdômen do nukenin. Uma convulsão de sentimentos iniciou no âmago do loiro. O prazer e o horror ao ver o sangue escorrendo boca afora de seu adversário só o fizeram, instintivamente, aprofundar ainda mais seu punho. Quase que atravessando o corpo do outro. Ele podia sentir a carne quente envolvendo seu membro, e isso o deixava assustadoramente exultante. E enquanto ele remexia suas unhas entre as entranhas do nunkenin, a Kyuubi podia ver seu chakra denegrindo dolorosamente a derme do mesmo. Ulcerações surgindo por todo o corpo do ninja de cabelos negros.

Mas, entretido com o sofrimento do outro, a Kyuubi quase não avistou as mãos do nin se movendo para formar alguns selos. Logo após, a raposa percebeu que um chakra esverdeado começou a cobrir o corpo de Sasuke e que lutava para manter seu corpo livre de ferimentos. Estranhando o jutsu vindo de tal pessoa, o Jinchuuriki deslocou seus olhos fixos no rombo ensangüentado à sua frente para o rosto de seu oponente. O terror surgiu no que restava de Naruto dentro daquele ser, quando ele viu relances róseos diante de seus olhos.

Não...

Não podia ser.

Não!

NÃO!

A pequena parte de Naruto gritava no interior da Kyuubi.

SAKURA!

Mas – mas como?

"Me perdoe, Naruto..." Um fio de voz ofegante escorreu da boca da garota, dentre uma tosse ensangüentada.

Lágrimas que desabavam dos olhos da Kunoichi se embaralhavam com o sangue em seu rosto. Num movimento rápido, a rósea alcançou a kunai que sua tutora lhe havia confinado e cravou no selo do Jinchuuriki. Os dois permaneceram naquela posição por certo tempo, como se estivessem esperando a reação do outro. E após uma gofada de sangue, a rosada juntou o resquício de força que lhe restava e aprofundou ainda mais a kunai. E mirando nos olhos angustiados de seu querido amigo, lhe entregou, o que acreditava ser, seu último sorriso.

Os olhos reluzentes da Kyuubi se esbugalharam.

'_O que você _fez_, Sakura?'_

* * *

><p><em>Continua...<em>

_._

_._

_._

**Nhaa! Eu estou tão feliz por vocês estarem gostando da fanfic! Vocês não fazem idéia.**

**Ah, e eu demorei um pouquinho para fazer esse capítulo sim. Mas é poque eu meio que sofri um bloqueio criativo =P**

**Sabem quando vocês sabem exatamente o que querem escrever, mas não conseguem passar em palavras? Pois é!**

**Mas acabou que eu adorei o resultado desse capítulo. Confesso que deu um pouco de trabalho, mas enfim. Sobre capítulos maiores, o que acontece é que quando eu começo a escrever eu já tenho o final do capítulo na minha cabeça. Aí acontece de às vezes eles não ficarem muito grandes. Fora que vocês já devem ter começado a perceber que eu adoro fazer suspense, né? Hahhahahaha! Mas prometo tentar fazer capítulos maiores. Acho que o tamanho desse não tá muito ruim, né? =P  
><strong>

**E eu agradeço muuuuito pelas reviews. Elas me inspiram demais.**

**anna: valeu pelo toque sobre escrever no passado. Eu realmente nem tinha reparado nisso até você falar, hahahhahaha**

**ShiemiHarad: Ah! Não desiste não! É só treinando mesmo que a gente melhora xD**

**E obrigada a todas as outras reviews e elogios. Eu fico rindo que nem boba quando leio xD**

_A verdade é que eu me alimento de reviews! =O_


End file.
